This invention relates to packaging for electronic components, particularly to trays and tapes used for shipping, storage, automated feeding and pickup of electronic components.
There are numerous packaging formats currently available for electronic surface mount and leaded components, such as connectors, transformers, speakers, and integrated circuits (IC""s). These packaging formats include bulk packaging (placement in bags or bins), single or multi-lane tubes, paper tapes, standard EIA carrier pocket tapes, thermoformed trays, and injection molded trays (JEDEC standard, matrix trays, or gel packs). All of these current packaging methods have limitations relating to cost, usability with current automated loading, feeding or pick-and-place equipment, protection of the components, and/or lead time for adaptation to different component configurations. In addition, the ability to reuse and/or recycle the packaging are also issues of concern.
A need exists for electronic component packaging that: can be standardized; works with automated equipment that is available or easily modified; protects the components within the package during storage, shipping, and handling; and can be produced and used at a reasonable cost.
The present invention is an improved electronic component package. The package of the present invention, when in a first configuration, functions as a sufficiently rigid tray capable of supporting and protecting a plurality of electronic components housed within the package. With such rigid support, the electronic component package may be stacked, boxed, shipped, stored, transported and fed while still protecting the electronic components within compartments of the package. When in a second configuration, the package of the present invention functions as a flexible carrier tape capable of conforming to a radius when passed over a roller, such as a drive roller. With such flexibility, the package may be readily fed into and through automated component feeding and placement equipment.
The electronic component package includes a plurality of component-receiving tray sections having leading and trailing edges which are flexibly interconnected to one another. Each component-receiving tray section is open on a top side. Thus, the electronic component package functions as a flexible carrier tape that conforms to a radius when passed over a roller by flexing between the tray sections. The package also includes first and second package edges interconnected to and extending along the tray sections. The first and second package edges are removably connectable to a cover over the top side of the tray sections. The electronic component package is sufficiently rigid when covered to function as a tray that supports electronic components located within the plurality of component-receiving tray sections and protects the electronic components during handling and storage of the electronic component package. The first and second package edges include tape-to-tray structure that provide for the two configurations described above.
In one embodiment, the package edges cooperate with the cover to provide the first configuration of sufficient rigidity, and provide the second configuration of flexibility when not cooperating. In other embodiments, the package edges include flexible edge wings that rotate into position and are secured to provide the rigidity, but provide the flexibility when outwardly extended.